


Study Buddies

by onetruethree



Series: 12 Days of Luka [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: Chloe really didn't want to fail ethics class, but she also really didn't know who of her friends would be willing to help her. So when Luka shows up, she doesn't have a choice but to ask him for help.





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> 12 days of Luka by lukacouffaineappreciationmonth on tumblr  
Day 4: Luchloe

Chloe had been failing math for a while now, and was finally realizing that this problem wouldn't just go away with money. She was trying to stop depending on her parents, anyway, which is why she was going to a public university. 

She would have to ask someone for help if she wanted to pass. Problem was, asking for help wasn't her strong suit. She wished she could ask Adrien for help, but he had been studying abroad with Marinette. She was thankful for it at first, because it meant she didn't have to see Marinette rubbing their relationship in her face. But it actually proved to make things difficult, since she had depended on Adrien to tutor her most of the time. 

So, Chloe went through her options. There was Juleka, Rose, Alya, Nino... She frowned as she realized none of them would be very willing to work with her. She had hurt all of them. And Sabrina had been out of the picture since high school. She regretted treating all of them so badly, but it was too late. She had no one--

“Chloe? Are you alright?” 

She looked up from her math textbook to see Luka. Oh no, she thought, not the emo kid. “What do you want?”

“Do you need help?” It sure looked like she did-- she had been staring at her textbook for a while now without writing anything down.

“No. I'm fine.” She was defensive. She didn't need help, not from him. 

He knew she wasn't fine. He saw the frustrated scribbles on her notes that were all too familiar. So he sat down across from her. “What are you working on?” 

“An essay,” she said, humoring him. Maybe if she talked for a while, he would leave her alone.

“What essay specifically?” He said, joking tone in his voice, trying his hardest not to scare her off.

“I have to write about Kant for my ethics class.”

Luka had taken a similar class his freshman year, so he somewhat remembered ethics. “Well, if you don't mind, I've actually been studying to become a teacher, so I'd be happy to help.”

She really did need help with the essay-- it was due in two days and she hadn't even started the rough draft. And maybe Luka wasn't as bad as she remembered. She had been pretty closed off to everyone in high school. "Fine. But this is just so you can practice teaching, I don't actually need help."

He went along with her charade, or at least pretended to. "Of course. This is for me, not for you."

She nodded, and tried to suppress a smile, worried he might see her true feelings. 

"Okay, so have you done an outline yet?"

She looked at the blank document she had up on her laptop. "Uh, yes?"

He laughed, obviously caught on to the fact that she was lying. He explained to her how to start an outline and typed out the basic categories, but she was too busy watching his lips and fingers move as he did so. 

"Chloe? Are you listening?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I am." She looked into his eyes, and suddenly realized how beautiful they were. Why had she never really looked at him? Now, she wished she had started earlier, because she could probably spend a lifetime just memorizing every detail of his face.

"Okay, can you write the next sentence, then? You're off to a good start now."

She looked at the document. She didn't remember what he told her, and she definitely didn't know what to write next. She quickly read over what he wrote and placed her hands on the keyboard. "Umm," she was ready to give up.

"It's okay, you can take your time. And if you're confused about any of it, just ask me."

Wow, she thought. He's actually a good teacher. She typed out a sentence that she thought might sound good, and he helped her edit it a little to flow well into her thesis, and in no time she had written the entire introduction. It usually took her at least an hour to get this far. 

"Okay, so next you should write your first body paragraph, and relate it back to your thesis. Do you think you could do that tonight and I could look over it tomorrow?" It was getting pretty late, and Luka was getting hungry, but he wanted to help her as best he could. 

Chloe didn't want to tell him how badly she procrastinated the paper, but she also needed his help if she was going to get it done quickly enough. And with him around, she felt as if her writing was also better, maybe even good enough for an A. And if that was possible, she knew her parents would be proud of her. "Look, pretty boy, I know you're trying to get rid of me, but the least you could do is at least help me finish my rough draft." She saw him check the time on his phone and got a plan. "If you want dinner we could get something to eat as we keep writing this?" That sentence sounded much nicer than what she was used to coming out of her mouth. "Or you could abandon me, making you directly responsible for me failing the class," she added to sound at least a little meaner. 

He just chuckled and answered, "Sounds like a plan."

His demeanor annoyed her; she was usually good at aggravating people, but he didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by her.

Since they actually had to get some work done, Luka suggested they go to an internet cafe, which was new ground for Chloe. She wasn't used to eating anywhere other than the 5 star restaurants her parents took her to.

Luka ordered a coffee and a scone for himself, and in seeing how lost Chloe seemed, ordered the same for her. They set up at a table in the corner, and Chloe continued to write her essay, and with him there she had pretty much gotten the hang of it. Every so often, she asked him to read over it, and he would edit it, silently until he was done. 

She liked watching him look over her work; she followed his eyes as they moved over the page and she imagined wondered which part he had read. Most of all, she loved how she trusted him to read what she had read, even if it was just some dumb ethics project. When she would do homework with Adrien, she wouldn't ever let him read her work, and instead just asked him about her word choice and whatnot, as if she was too scared he would judge her. Luka didn't give her that sense of fear, and in fact she was glad she was able to trust him to help her. She always had trust issues, so his was new for her. She took her computer back, happy with the amount she had gotten done. "Luka, do you think we could do this tomorrow too? I need to finish as soon as possible, and I would love your help again."

"Luka nodded. "Yeah, that's fine with me. I'll meet you here again tomorrow then. How's four sound?"

"That sounds nice." She was sad to see him leave, but was already looking forward to their meeting tomorrow. "Oh, and Chloe?" He called out to her from across the room. I think you forgot to be mean to me."

Chloe frowned and opened her mouth to object, but he had already gone out the door. Her face turned bright red as soon as he left, and she rushed out of the building quickly to try and hide her embarrassment. Despite his teasing, she decided she might “forget” to be mean to him more often.


End file.
